When Dragonball Hunting goes Crazy...
by PichuZero
Summary: I'll be taking over for Mr.HAHAHEY, Fourth chapter's up! YAHOO!
1. The Accident

When Dragonball-hunting goes crazy… Chapter 1 

Notice: This is taking place in Dragonball GT, in which Goku gets shrunk into a kid by a special set of Dragonballs. This set of Dragonballs will utterly destroy the planet where the last wish was taken unless the Dragonballs are all gathered in the same planet where the wish was taken. Also, the Dragonballs are sent all over the universe. So, Goku, Trunks and Pan, the daughter of Gohan go around space looking for those things. 

2nd Notice: This is a Dragonball GT-based chapter, Pokemon is the next Chapter.

In the space ship, Pan is grumbling about being bored. "Yawnnnnnn! Geez, this is sooo boring! I wish we could get to wherever we're going. Say, where are we going?"

"We are trying to find a planet where there is a Dragonball." Trunks said. "So go away and bother someone else." "Ok, ok sheesh." She goes away, looking for Goku. 

"Grandpa? Where are you? Oh there you are." Goku was stuffing his face with food. "Hey! We're going to lose all our food!" She pulled Goku by his ear. "Ouch! Stop that!" As she pulled Goku away from the refrigerator, she noticed something outside. "Hey, what is that thing? It looks so gold and shiny…, Wait a second! That's a Dragonball!" She rushed to Trunks, who was obviously doing nothing. "Trunks! There's a Dragonball! Over there! Hurry!" She tugged at his shirt, but he shoved her away. "Yeah, right. And Barney will fly across this ship and sing his annoying song." And as soon as he said that, Barney came and sang his song, which almost broke a window. "ARGH! I HATE THAT SONG! I guess I'll get that ball then." He quickly sped his ship away from the only dino in space and toward the Dragonball, and as he started to get the ball, he also noticed… "What the hell! There is a big black hole nearby! We better get prepared." The ball then went toward the hole. "Hey! Come back here! SH**! Whoa, this ship is moving toward that thing! Uh-oh… Everybody, get ready for impact!" Trunks, then turned all the ship's rockets, but no avail. Then, when they where going to get sucked in, they stopped. " Whew, Thank god we stopped, hey, where is the Dragonball? Then he saw the Dragonball, and he caught it. Just then, a tiny pebble hit the ship, and this caused the ship to head toward the ship. Goku and Pan, however, did not notice any of this, for Goku crept into the fridge and they have been chasing each other. But, as Trunks shouted, "Hey! You two! Stop that and get ready to get sucked into a black hole!" they quickly went to their seats and put their seat belts on. And as they entered the hole, they felt a little stretching of their heads. Then everything went black. 


	2. Team Rocket's at it again!

When Dragonball hunting goes crazy…

Trunks, however, wasn't unconscious when the team was in the black hole. He noticed that the window broke and everything flew out. Even their collection of Dragon balls (They had six.) flew out, and eventually, they, altogether flew into the mist of the hole.

In a alternate universe, on a different timeline, thousands of years ago, was Ash, Misty, and Brock. They were Pokemon Trainers, and was going around the world to get badges from gym leaders. They were often lost, while trying to get to the next gym. 

Ash was sitting on a rock, polishing the pokeballs, while misty was playing hide and seek with Togepi. Brock was food prepared for dinner, while Pikachu was wandering around. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the sky. That flash turned into a fireball, and everybody ran for cover. The fireball hit the earth with a thunderous rattle, and Ash and co. checked to see what that was. The object was a gold colored ball with 1 dark star in it. "Hey," said Misty, "what do you think it is?" 

" Maybe it's a highly valuable rock, and the aliens put a star in it!" 

"Not funny, Ash!" 

"Pika Pika (Maybe it's a alien golf ball)." 

"Whatever this thing is, I am going to sell it for money, and I'll be rich!" 

"WE are going to be rich, you mean!" 

"Wait a second, let's not sell it until we know what it is!" and that started an argument. Team Rocket, also noticing the fireball, ran toward it. Then, after seeing pikachu undefended, Meowth said, "This is a perfect chance to snatch pikachu! James, can you think of a plan?" 

"Well, if pikachu is alone in that position then we could just get our new Rubber Rocket Robot (the 3R) and capture that thing!" "And boss will be so proud of us! Hurry, we can't waste time!" So they went out of there, activated the 3R, and put their plan to action. Suddenly, in front of Ash's eyes was a "big rubber robot!" Then TR appeared and said their motto. And then, the robot started to move toward Ash! "Quickly pikachu! Attack it with thunderbolt!" Pikachu leaped, and did thunderbolt. But since the robot was rubber, it did nothing! The 3R then grabbed pikachu and shoved it in its mouth. Inside the 3R was a cage! TR then started to run away, and the children chased after them. "Hurry! They're catching up to us, Meowth! Do something!" 

"With pleasure." He then pressed a button on his Controls, and the 3R started to spew oil at them. "We're losing them! Go Bulbasaur! Do Razor Leaf!" But that did not stop them. TR reached a cave and had a early lead. "Hey, I can't see a thing! Go Charizard!" Out popped Charizard, and knew what Ash wanted him to do, so he lead the way. TR however , reached a dead end, so they got ready for Ash by sending their pokemon. "GET OFF ME! Mff!" James said, as he pulled the plant pokemon off him. "Hey, Jessie, look over there." What's over here?" 

"Do you see some writing?" 

"Yeah." 

"HEY YOU TWO! ARE YOU GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS AND CHITCHAT? THE TWERPS ARE COMING!" 

"Like right now?" There was Ash, Charizard, and Misty and Brock. "Attack! Victreebel! Arbok! Go!" 

"Charizard! Use your Flamethrower!" He did, and the two pokemon was burnt to a crisp. "Ahh! We're trapped!" Then rocks began to fall. "Ash! We're trapped!" 

"Yeah- hey, what's dynamite doing here?" 

"DYNAMITE?!?!?!?" Just then, the dynamite exploded, and everybody ducked for cover. It opened up a route to a lush, green forest. "Charizard! Return!" "Where's this place?" Unwittingly, they have opened the gate between two different universes. A group of kids was passing by. Ash asked them, "Hey! Where are we?" The kids were surprised. "You're in the Digital World." "What!" 

Continues next Chapter…


	3. Digital Encounter

When Dragonball Hunting goes Crazy…

Trunks noticed that all the stuff in the ship was flying in all different ways. Then it disappeared. He also noticed that Goku and Pan was drifting away, too. To stop them from disappearing, he tied himself to the ship with his jacket. He "swam" toward them, and grabbed them both. He was going to burst from the deprivation of air, when suddenly, he saw a white flash. 

"What are you talking about?!" screamed Misty. Somehow, the kids looked a bit familiar. 'Hey, the 3R is broken! Pikachu's free to go!' Ash screamed, "Pikachu! Use your Thunder to get out!" 

"Pikachu?" The group of kids said in unison. "Uh oh! Pikachu is getting out! Stop it!" Too late. Pikachu blew up the 3R, and blew up TR to the cave where they came from. Then the cave carved in. Ash then faced the other group. "I guess we didn't get to introduce ourselves." 

"Us first. My name is Tai and she is Sora, and her? Mimi. That blond guy is Matt, and that dude with glasses is Joe. Then there is Izzy, the genius. That dude with my goggles? Davis, the guy who is really annoying." 

"HEY!" 

"Then there is T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Willis, and Michael. We're the Digi-Destined." 

"And we're their Digimon!" Suddenly, a group of Pokemon imitations (to Ash and Brock) came out of nowhere. Misty, however, now remembered all of them from a cartoon she watched when she was little. 

Misty said, "You are a bunch of lunatics. Digimon is a TV show." 

Sora also thought that Ash & gang looked a bit like… "Hey! Pikachu, the cartoon character of Pokemon? What's going on?!"

"From where we come from, Digimon is a cartoon."

"So is Pokemon." 

"WE ARE NOT CARTOONS!" 

"IS TOO!" This debate when over for quite some time, for mysterious Digimons suddenly popped out of a dimensional portal that Ash and co. opened (not the cave, some other place.) when they entered the DigiWorld. "I fight you to see who's better!" 

"Fine! Go Pikachu!" 

"Go Agumon!" 

"Thunder!" 

"Pepper breath!" The Pepper Breath hit Pikachu, but after it sent wave after wave of electricity. It shocked all the people and digimon alike and nearly killed them. Agumon fell to the ground, and transformed into In-Training. "Stop! Look!" Ash and friends screamed, "What is the HELL is That!" (Ash was pointing to a hole in the sky.) Instantly, Tai's digimon went rookie again for he thought he was needed. "That is BlackMetalGarurumon! And that is BlackWarGreymon!" (Ash didn't know what Izzy was talking about.) "Time to DigiVolve! GO!" Agumon Warpdigivolve to WarGreymon! Gabumon Warpdigivolve to MetalGarurumon! The others digivolved to their champion forms. Then… WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon! But, the Black Mega Digimons just punched the champion digimon and instant knockout! Then they turned to Omnimon, and started to glow. They also DNA Digivolved. "Hey! Demiveemon! Don't stand there! Get back into the battle! Armor DigiVolve!" The digimon turned rookie, and then Armor Digivolved to Flamedramon. Meanwhile, Omnimon was getting beat up by the stronger BlackOmnimon's Cannon. (Ash and co. was distracted by the enormous growing hole in space.) "Fire Rocket!" That hit BlackOmnimon, but it shoved Flamedramon. It turned back to rookie, and fell to the ground. "Veemon!" The evil Omnimon threw Omnimon like a toy. It was going to kill Omnimon, when a huge meteor fell from the hole and fell on BlackOmnimon's back. "Stop him, Veemon! Golden Armor Digivolve!" Veemon Golden Armor Digivolved into Magmamon, and kicked BlackOmnimon onto Infinity Mountain and to everybody's surprise, it broke apart and some sort of dark mass was in it. The evil digimon was not done, however. It used it's sword to hit Magmamon and uppercut Omnimon. Ash and Company went to see what that thing that fell from the sky was. To their suspicions, it was another of those star ball thingy that they found earlier. This had seven stars. "We'll be even more rich!"

"Maybe these are a set of seven." 

"We'll be the richest!"

"SHUT UP, ASH!" 

"Hey, all of you! Get out there and digivolve!" The other digimon who wasn't fighting, started to digivolve again. Magmamon and Omnimon's energy was almost out, so they couldn't use their attacks. BlackOmnimon was going to crush both of the digimon, suddenly to be attacked by the champion digimons' attacks. That distracted the black digimon, and it dropped the two now not helpless digimon. They both Attacked the Digimon from the back, and it fell into the Dark Mass, that was now covering almost all of File Island. "What is THAT?! Whatever it is, it's going for us!" The Mass came upon the digimon and they disappeared, then the Digi-Destined, then Ash and Friends. They fell for what it felt like centuries and when they landed, they didn't recognize anything. The 'place' looked so advanced. Tai led the way, marveling at the hovering vehicles and the big TV on the skyscraper that was talking about a tournament. "A tournament! Come on, let's go there!" said Davis. Then reporter was yelling something about a dude named Cell. Ash thought the name was somehow familiar. Then another hole opened up, and people started screaming for a ship came out of it and another one of those star ball things. 'But', Ash thought (Very rarely does he do that) 'how did that ship get in that hole? How did I get here? Why am I thinking to myself?'


	4. Hyrulian Mishap (if you don't get it, to...

When Dragonball hunting goes crazy…

When Dragonball hunting goes crazy…

By PichuZero

"Drat! The brat has escaped! What will the Boss say now?"

"I don't know, Jes, but we could sure know that the Boss ain't going to give us a raise."

"Shut up both of you!"

"Hey Meowth! You ruined my face! Take that!" (Socks him with an uppercut.)

"OW! Argh!" This erupts a fight between the two, while James crawls away. He stays away and then watches the two BITE, TACKLE, SCRATCH, and DYNAMICPUNCH (of course, Jessie can't do that.) each other. He enjoys them fighting ("Hey, Meowth! You ate off my hair!" "That's hair? ACK!") when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks around, and stares. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Hey, I wander where we are," Tai said. As they wandered into the city, everything looked a little… strange. In fact, they saw that everyone was strange. 

"Hello, lady? Where are we?"

"Ahh! Hoodlums! Run!"

'What the… Hey, what was that tap on my shoulder?' Tai looked around, and seeing that a mean looking person was making a fist. He was going to punch him if Agumon didn't PEPPERBREATH him. 

"Whoo, that was close. Whoa, people are looking at us. Let's get out fast." Sure enough, people was staring at them, wide eyed and mouthed.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER…

They were into the desert, with the city miles and miles behind them. They are hungry, tired, and especially, THIRSTY!!!!! 

"Geez! I am going to collapse if I don't get something to drink. I need WAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" (Davis, of course.) He runs around like a zombie. 

"Pika, Pi! Pikachu! (Hey, I see something!)"

"Hey, Pikachu what do you see?"

"Pi pi pi! (That looks like a fighting tournament.)"

"Yeah, it's looks like it too. Let's go check."

"Wait a moment, Ash. I need to ask you a question." Michael said.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pikachu saids that there's a fighting tournament over there."

"Ahh, ok, but now, how do you talk to Pikachu?"

"I'll tell you that later."

They ran to the arena. They forgot all about the water and food. Therefore, Davis and Tai collapsed three times halfway toward the way. Then, they had to look to an oasis. Finally, when they were refreshed and healthy again, the fight seemed to be almost over. Tai and the group ran to the arena. But…

"Hey! Look up there! People are flying! Reminds me of Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon! Well, it's not the time, I guess. Hey, wait!" While the ever so stupid Davis was babbling, the others ran to the place. 

"Oh no! That blonde guy is losing! I think he's the good guy, so Agumon, Digivolve!"

"Yeah! Agumon digivolve to… wait a minute. Do you think he's the good guy? That Cell person we've been told about might be the good guy…"

"Hmmmm…. Nah. Let's go!"

"OK!" Agumon warp-digivolve to WarGreymon! The others got the idea, so… Gabumon warp-digivolve to Metal-Gaurumon. Metal-Garurumon and WarGreymon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon!

"Hey, Charizard, Come out!" Charizard came out, and Ash and Pikachu jumped on, and they flew along Omnimon forward to the fight.

Meanwhile…

James was staring at a gigantic robot who was aiming his guns straight at him. Jessie and Meowth, who was still fighting, now stopped to stare at that robot. They all stuttered, "Hello, Who, who are you?" 

The robot ignored them, and aimed at the blocked cave. He fired, and suddenly, black ooze came pouring out. As Team Rocket ran for their lives trying to run away from the ooze, he said, "My name is Sigma, and soon, I will take all of you!" (Really dramatic, isn't it?)

It was starting to rain, but TR didn't care. All they wanted to do was run away from the black liquid. It crept up closer, and soon, James got tired and slowed down, and with a "Help!" he was engulfed. Then Jessie screamed as she also got captured. Then finally, Meowth got to climb up a tree. But the thing seemed to get up the tree.

"HELLP! GLUG GLUG!"

Soon, Team Rocket disappeared. And immediately, like a ray of light, in the Team Rocket HQ, a screen filled with blimps had appeared. Three blimps were missing. The Team Rocket Executive was furious. They were supposed to help Team Rocket sail back into victory since Giovanni disappeared after the Mewtwo incident.

"**NO! **Where is Jessie, James, and Meowth?"

"Boss, calm down! You never liked them, remember?"

"But, they have my GS ball I stole from Kurt! If they aren't found, then I can't sell it to the black market for seven trillion dollars! This stands for drastic measures!"

"What do you mean, Boss?"

"That means, Butch, to press the green button."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes! NOW PRESS IT!"

"Yes Sir!"

Zelda was wondering what happened to Link. He was supposed to be here. Link was the one who saved her from the wrath of Agrahinm and Ganon. (This is the Second Generation Link.) How he miss her birthday? 

'Hmm… Maybe he was wandering around and suddenly, out of nowhere, a human-like thing came from nowhere and shot some sort of energy blast but missed him and then, the blast hit a wall that caused it to break and black ooze came pouring out and swallowed him and sent him in another time. Nah. That is impossible.'

In another part of Hyrule…

Ganon is in another dimension with his minions. He has calculated that, the power that captured Link was even stronger than him. "That's why I need to steal his powers, my fellow evil creations! So that with his strength, I could conquer this sorry world and the Golden Land once again!" The monsters cheered, and then, Ganon said, "Now, let's go there and destroy!" He and the monsters sent into a dark spiral, eagerly awaiting the taste of victory. But this was not Ganon's full plan…

Before, a century ago, the same fate that came upon his descendent happened to him also, but Ganon was trying to change the Golden Land. This young boy, who was now twelve, had finally found his fairy, Navi, when the trees turned black and spat ooze at him, and he simply disappeared. Navi went in also. (Ganondorf is before the transformation by the Triforce. Ganon is after.)

The Descendent of the descendent of Link was captured after the defeat of Dark Link. He was wondering what to do, when the sky started to rain. The rain was not water, though. When he stuck his tongue out to taste it, he swallowed the black gunk. At that very moment, he was sent to this black space, and there was a light. Head for that light… 

Hello Readers! Please Review the story, and Flames are acceptable! 

Next Chapter: What is that Green Button? And why did the Executive want to press it? Also, what trouble is brewing in the Mushroom Kingdom? What is Ganon's real plan? And where are the three Links? 


End file.
